ultimate spiderman poisoned spiders
by sport21
Summary: tiger gets jealous when a long time childhood friend returns to new York with a gift for peter he learns an un settling truth about his past, shield and his parents! peterXAva first fan-fic hope you guys enjoy please R


poisoned spiders

Chapter 1:The cat came back

One day, just one day was all peter asked for he thought that was more than fair. Considering shields been running him around like a dog the past two weeks

Spiderman stormed into the tri-carrier briefing room where his team was waiting for him, at a quick glance it looked like someone had done a number on them. Nova was sporting raccoon eyes and a crooked nose, powerman's head was buried in a bag of ice, iron fist sat with his hands in casts as for tiger her wounds were more ego based a smug smile shot across peters face under his mask as he turned to fury. "A simple thief" really glad you sidelined me furry he chuckled no body looked impressed with peter right now

Stow it parker! Fury commanded peter removed his mask to reveal his mile long smile. All I'm saying fury is I told you this wasn't a common thief but did you listen nope instead you put me on the bench, end result this right here he finished pointing at the team. You think you would have stood a better chance web head! Nova snapped most likely peter joked fury rounded on peter he looked like he wanted to hit somebody,

Alright parker he agreed show me you're not just running your mouth he looked at tiger go with him if not as back up at least as a witness when he gets his tail handed to him. Tiger shot out of her chair she wanted a rematch so badly she could taste it and now fury was offering her a chance. Ready to go play tiger peter asked pulling his mask back on….. Spiderman swung from the roof tops with tiger on his heals do you know where you're going? Tiger called up of course I do spiderman replied free falling on to the roxanon tech roof. What we doing here web head the thief robbed Lorenzo's diamonds that's on 5th tiger barked spiderman let out a quick laugh look down here tiger he waved her over pointing at the museum. There was on open skylight tiger was astonished how did you? She began as peter abruptly cut her off the cat's eye emerald is display here in about two minutes the thief is going to exit through that skylight with the emerald you're psychic now scoffed tiger spiderman stood silent as he raised 5 fingers and began to lower them 4,3,2,1 he said pointing at the skylight as a black shadow acrobatically leapt out of the skylight,

tiger was now speechless how did spidey know the thief's habits, would you like to go first he asked childishly but tiger paid him no attention as she sailed across the gap between the two buildings. The thief stood waiting as tiger silently crept up behind her what kept you? She asked with a flirtatious smile a girl can grow old waiting you as she slowly turned to face white tiger oh you're not the hero I was waiting on she said dully. Tiger's claws extended really that's all you have to say to me? Tiger growled her heart racing with adrenaline

The thief looked at her oh you're the little kitten from this morning she snickered did your boyfriend enjoy the improvement I made to your suit? Spiderman landed softly on the storm tower watching white tiger engage the thief still looks amazing he whispered to himself eyeing up the thief her black skin tight suit hugged every curve of her slender and athletic body from her low cut top to the spiked stiletto boots and her thick wavy platinum silver hair,

Tiger and the thief circled each other you're wasting both of our nights with this game kitten the thief sighed the names white tiger! Tiger hissed back look we're sisters of the cat suit we should be getting along and prowling for playmates together tiger was taken back she had been threatened, insulted, even had villains tell her she was wasting time as a shield laky but this girl was suggesting they be friends. I don't befriend criminals tiger said coldly the thief looked hurt I'm not like the other thieves you chase she said that's what they all say tiger spat you should have tried this earlier someone might have bought it then! Tiger! That's enough.

Spiderman had dropped from the tower yes the impending cat fight would have been great to see but he also wanted to join the fun stay out of this web head tiger hissed spiderman turned to the thief shaking his head making friends already cat? He joked cats face lit up like a Christmas tree spider she cried wrapping her arms around his neck you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting right? She giggled lifting his mask to his nose and planting a quick kiss on him.

Tiger felt an unusual burning desire to shred cat to ribbons for kissing peter and why did she care? Cat stepped back from spiderman you've gotten better spider she said seductively, spiderman smiled I had a good teacher, tiger could feel her anger rising these two have a thing? She thought why would he be interested in a thief?

So what brings you back to the city he asked? Paris got so boring she said in a mock depressing voice no thrill of the chase she shuddered in excitement awe did you miss me cat? I'm touched he replied covering his chest with his hand cat gave him a quick wink and smile. Spiderman turned back to white tiger

I noticed you to already met he sighed sarcastically black cat this my friend and team-mate white tiger he said proudly tiger this is black cat tiger glared at black cat with dagger vision she wanted nothing more than to bust her face off the ground just arrest her and call fury tiger snapped, cat looked at spiderman like she'd been told grandma died arrest me? Call fury spider don't tell me you're now a shield errand boy she whimpered. Things have changed since you left cat I am a shield operative now, but he quickly added as cat looked at him with hurt eyes you're not under arrest, tiger whipped around on him what? She demanded she's a thief spidey she hissed

Who didn't take anything today he shot back as I tried to explain this morning that calling card was meant specifically for me it was cat's way of telling me she was back. Spider maybe I should go it seems you two need a minute alone I can always come back for my chase she said with another flirtatious smile she gave spiderman a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off into the dark,

Tiger wrenched spiderman around by his neck WHAT WAS THAT! Tigers scream was loud enough to wake the dead in china. You didn't even attempt to stop her was this just a make out session for you? Peter was starting to feel like a broken bobble head the way tiger kept violently shaking him tiger! He snapped breaking her grip on him yes I let her go but I have my reasons, what! What reason could possibly justify you letting her go!

Peter was now getting angry despite all he has done for his team mates they couldn't trust him still, he pulled out a emerald green gem holding it up to tiger for her to see she did steal it and you stole it back doesn't mean you should have let her go tiger snapped peter sighed heavily crushing the gem in his hand reducing it to powder.

Zirconia gems tiger looks real but it's a knock off cat never took the emerald she only did this so I would come after her she is a thrill seeker, she loves the chase that's why she does this it's fun. Tigers growl was a clear indication that she wasn't satisfied with that response she's my friend tiger he said meekly she swore to me as long as she's in new York she won't steal so as long as she gets her thrill and I trust her, tiger scoffed yeah and the fact that she makes out with you and flirts up a storm with you has nothing to do with it! She's my friend tiger I've known her for years, I trust her I'm sorry but if you don't trust my judgment then I think were done for a while until you're ready to. Tiger had frozen on the spot as spiderman tore off on a web his words were so cold Ava felt a sting like frost bite did he really just quit the team? And why was she so bothered by cat kissing him?

Chapter 2: visiting friends

Ava awoke early that morning with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the events of last night. She was not looking forward to her debrief this morning,

She walked into the lounge to find Sam, Luke and Danny munching away on shield brand breakfast cereal. Morning they chanted Ava dropped on the couch rubbing her eyes when director fury marched in tiger what happened out there! He shouted he looked beyond mad he must have found out spiderman let the thief go and then quit

Ava looked up at fury I don't know sir parker let the black cat escape, they have a thing apparently so as long as parker chases her across the city she doesn't steal and they make out afterwards she growled fury's look didn't diminish we already knew that Ava that is why parker was sidelined when you first got this assignment because those two were so close,

Parker made out with that hot cat chick from yesterday? Sam asked confounded lucky bastard he mumbled Ava shot Sam a dirty look shutting him up then turned back to fury if you knew they were close why did I have to go? My way of testing you to see if you could trust parker's decision as second in command trust is a key factor on a team fury replied this was to test me! She shouted it was and you failed Ava your lack of trust for your team mate not only cost you second in command but somehow you also drove parker to quit! Parker quit! Sam outburst again stunned Ava what did you do? Luke asked

Ava glared back at her teammates when Sam's phone went off hey Mrs. Parker he answered happily his expression quickly changed when she spoke, Sam is peter there with you? She asked I'm sorry may he's not Sam replied he didn't come home last night and he hasn't called I'm getting worried neither M.J or harry have heard from him. I'm sure he'll turn up soon Sam finished if you see him please tell him to call me she asked will do Sam replied putting his phone down

What's up? Asked Luke parker didn't go home last night he said probably chasing black cat through the city Ava snarled that's enough Ava fury stated we'll find parker you four go to school… it's a troubling question peter always makes sure not to worry his aunt Danny whispered as they all prepared for class,

How about we just drop it Ava hissed he's out playing with his playmate, Ava are you sure you're ok you seem really bitter and cold hearted today Luke said cautiously I'm fine she snapped forcing the guys to slide back in their chairs. it's not like him though Luke agreed what's not like who asked a beautiful red head sitting beside Sam parker still hasn't turned up Danny said

oh yeah Aunt May called my house this morning looking for him it's not like peter to vanish, Ava grunted scornfully as she rolled her head over to the window. Should I ask? Marry Jane whispered to Sam I wouldn't Sam whispered, due to the tender subject of peter being M.I.A the morning classes were exceptionally awkward but when lunch came Awkward hit a whole new level. They all sat eating and joking like a normal day when head shot up to the door Gwen she's here she said excitedly bolting to the door the gang watched as M.J hugged a stranger damn! Sam gasped whose she? She's hot that earned him a solid jab in the ribs from Ava as M.J and the beautiful stranger made their way back to the table

Ava glared at the stranger she looked only a couple of years older than herself but her features caught Ava's attention her long wavy silver hair, her super model figure barely concealed by her tube top and mini skirt. Guys this is Felicia Harding M.J introduced her to everyone she pointed at Sam first this is Sam Alexander you'll get to know him quickly he'll be hitting on you all day M.J giggled as Sam stood up pleasures all mine he said

Felicia smiled at him sorry but it won't be kiddo you're a little too young for me Luke and Danny burst out laughing as Sam fell back into his seat. This is Luke a giant teddy bear M.J continued nice to meet you Luke replied, Danny the most gentle soul you will ever meet as Danny bowed his head and this is Ava M.J finished Felicia met Ava's gaze nice to meet you Ava said Felicia with a smile

Ava forced a fake smile as Felicia turned back to Marry Jane where's my little pal peter she asked in a flirtatious manor I was kind of hoping to see him today no one's seen him Gwen said Felicia looked disappointed

Well you can't really find what you're not looking for came a voice from behind them. Everyone shot around to see peter walking over with a boyish grin plastered on his face Felicia was the first to react petey she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him I've been waiting to see you she smiled giving peter a quick peck on the lips

Ava could feel the tiger clawing at her insides again as she watched another girl kiss peter. How long are you back for? Peter asked Felicia smiled a few days as she looked him over you've gotten big on me peter as she rubbed from shoulders to his arms stopping on his biceps and squeezing in more ways than one pulling him in for another hug she felt his toned chest through her shirt. Whoa, Whoa she stammered sliding her finger down his chest to his stomach what's this she asked yanking his shirt up revealing his body to the group M.J and Gwen both looked at peter in amazement as they dove for their cell phones quickly snapping pictures you've been holding out us peter M.J giggled

Avas eyes now darkened as a low growl began to rumble from her throat as she watched this girl grope peter like a grocery store ham you want to stop handling him like a piece of meat Ava blurted out. Prompting everyone to stare at her except Felicia who was still playing with peters stomach wow petey I could almost use you as a washboard she giggled there was a violent rattle from the table as Ava stormed off leaving everyone in shock. Should someone go talk to her?

Gwen asked in such a hush tone it was almost like she didn't say a word but everyone felt the same way she did, they all turned to peter their eyes burning through him can't be me he said she won't talk to me. Felicia turned to the door I might be able to get through to her she said looking into peters eyes this might be my fault anyways, Felicia's seductive strut away left Sam, Luke and even Danny to everyone's surprise slack jawed, excuse me guys I don't want to sit on your tongues peter joked,

M.j rounded on peter where the hell where you last night? Your aunt was worried sick about you peter! Yeah parker what the hell? Sam added peters eyes turned from an enlightening bright blue to a darkening depressed dark blue something I had to work out by myself he mumbled… Felicia followed Ava to the girl's bathroom even from beyond the door she could hear Ava crying, she took a deep breath ok Felicia time to play nice she said entering the washroom. There was Ava curled up in the last stall seeing Ava this upset made Felicia feel very dishearten Ava she spoke softly trying to sound sincere which was hard for her considering Ava was a stranger but she was peters friend that meant she had to at least try.

Ava looked up to see Felicia standing over her and her rage began to reignite what do you want? She growled I get the feeling you and I got off on the wrong foot last night. Ava's eyes widened she had suspected Felicia of being black cat but she didn't think Felicia knew she was white tiger how did you know? Ava hissed you made it quite obvious last night white tiger gets snippy with spider for kissing black cat and today you're emotionally disturbed when I kissed peter or even flirt with him by the way thanks for ruining my little masked hero mystery fantasy now I know peter and spider are the same guy.

Avas eyes darkened let me finish Felicia said holding up her finger like I said before we're sisters of the cat suit and I meant it when I suggested we befriends what happened with cat and spider is all harmless fun, I mean you wear a costume too you know hard it is to hold down a relationship, with spider we got to show affection for someone else and didn't have to worry about them getting hurt because of the way we live, it's fun and healthy and what about that back there with peter Ava retorted her eyes still red from the tears.

Felicia sighed heavily peter and I go back a long away, our dads were friends and used to work together so naturally peter I became friends despite peter being 2 years younger than me peter was vastly smarter than me he was always quick to help me with my homework, I know it was embarrassing asking a younger kid for help with my homework, and I tried to help overcome his shyness to make new friends the older we got the less boundaries we had it got to the point of what you saw I can kiss and grope peter all day long and he knows it's all in fun. As for your predicament if you don't tell him how you feel he'll never see it and sooner or later someone else will move in on him.

As much as she wanted to avoid this conversation Ava knew Felicia was right and now that she understood what was going between her and peter she felt less inclined to rip Felicia to shreds how do I go about telling him? Ava asked Felicia smiled a very devilish smile don't you ever try to experiment with your nature side all cats like the hunt.

Chapter 3: the city skylight hunt

Ava and Felicia returned back to the table after Felicia helped Ava conceal her teary-eyed face she was in a better place now. As they sat down Felicia resumed playing with peter come on Felicia peter laughed stop it, Felicia was making sure to hit every ticklish spot she knew peter had just making for lost time she giggled but before I forget peter she started digging through her bag dad said to give you these

He said "if anyone could understand the experiment it was you" she handed peter a couple of binders. Peters eyes sprang open as he read the tittles on the binders the first was labeled project "Capitan America" the other one S.S2 Felicia he choked are these really the pages from your grandpas "super soldier" serum? Felicia smiled you're a bright boy peter when you have a minute read through it

Ava's curiosity got the best of her as she poked her head over peters shoulder your grandfather was on the team that created the formula that was used to make Capitan America a super soldier? She asked intrigued Felicia smiled again my grandfather was the lead scientist on that project. Peter was in shock I, I don't know what to say Felicia he said, Felicia leaned in and gave peter another kiss how about when you find the missing sedative that makes it work you come visit me in Paris

Peter laughed now done he replied. Good boy Felicia smiled looking over at Ava tilting her head to the door Ava nodded peter can we talk? She asked catching peter off guard he didn't know what to expect, alright he agreed following Ava to the hallway is this the part where you expect me to justify my actions again? Peter demanded Ava shook her head peter I want to apologize for last night you were right I should have trusted you

Peter smiled I told you she wasn't a bad person Ava I'm guessing you saw that when she talked you, wait you knew Felicia is black cat? Ava gasped I've known for a long time peter replied same way I know how she got her cat like abilities but thank you Ava it means a lot to me that you can admit this to me. But could you do me a favour? He asked What Ava responded come hang out with me and cat tonight you might have some fun Ava looked at peter just like that you forgive me? Peter tried to suppress a small smile as he pushed a strand of Ava's hair behind her ear, he couldn't help but notice just how innocent her eyes looked look big, brown, gentle, and peaceful.

Parker you're staring at me Ava piped up her face was redder than his spiderman mask from blushing, He must have been lost in her eyes for quite some time because when he snapped back to reality he was still cupping her face he couldn't hide his smile now, just like that he replied you apologized I trust you meant it.

School finally came to a close as the students flocked throughout midtown Coulson had sent the boys back to the tri-carrier Ava tagged along with peter turns out the web head can spin more than one kind of web, He convinced Coulson they were doing a trust exercise for a training routine to make amends for their little episode last night. Cat and tiger sat on the roof of the school waiting on spiderman and growing impatient is he always this fashionably late moaned cat looking at her watch pretty much yeah tiger sighed remind me to buy him a watch at some point, the two sat talking unaware that spiderman was already present he was just giving the two some bonding time.

Glad to see you two getting along he said dropping between them and tiger he turned to face her I am not always late he added no you're right spidey just mostly late tiger replied sarcastically rolling her eyes cat let out a cute laugh would you kids like room? She asked tiger and spiderman looked away from each other awkwardly ok spider you owe me some fun time cat began but since there's two feline based persona's here I suggest a fun game of cat's and mouse

Spiderman looked confused now so you want you two to chase me? He asked that'll be a switch cat gave her seductive smile what do you think kitten? Tiger looked from spidey to cat he's pretty elusive so we can't let him have a head start, bye now spidey called back as he was in mid swing on his web, spider you cheater yelled cat, let's go play kitten she laughed pulling a grapnel gun. Tiger looked at the pistol cat pulled out where did you get that from? Your outfit has no pockets she said flabbergasted as she eyed cat's suit tricks of the trade kitten cat smiled but I believe our play toy just left when she and tiger sprinted across the roof tops.

Ava could feel her blood rush maybe cat was on to something with this whole treat peter like he's prey idea she thought to herself over there she yelled pointing at a red and blue blob on the daily bugle billboard kicking her speed up another gear. Spiderman sat on the bugle billboard waiting on his feline friends to catch up you know what I'll admit this is actually pretty fun he said out loud he was amazed with how well they were getting along now not that he was complaining he just thoroughly enjoyed being chased by two babes in skin tight cat suits.

A black and white blur caught his eye ha-ha he chuckled it's about time he said rising to his feet cat fired what looked like a high tension cable into the billboard retracting her and tiger up to his spot at a high speed he gave a quick childish wave and dove off the billboard. Damn it tiger groaned I hate it when he does that relax kitten cat smiled we have him cornered now tiger looked at cat like she had two heads how do you figure that? Cat gave a quick nod to a parking structure he'll duck out in there thinking we will split up and try to find him giving an opening to put some distance between us.

Tiger watched as cats strategic prediction began to come true when spiderman flew into an opening in the garage see kitten now we got him but first. When we catch him I want to know if you're planning on making him yours yet. Tiger had a blank stare she wasn't expecting that question so soon um I ah tiger was stammering she was nervous take a deep breath kitten cat giggled placing a hand on her shoulder. But you realize until you seal the deal you might have to share him she added how? Like I get peter and you get spidey? Asked tiger hesitantly cat torqued her head at tiger is that an option? She responded playfully oh god no tiger said defensively He's mine.

cat began to snicker ok so it's settled then you're going to tell him how it's going to be, tiger was confounded again how did cat just do that she thought to herself first she asks what I'm going to do, then makes a play to share him and somehow she has manipulated me into following through on this. Cat what are you? Tiger asked curiously, cat smiled the voice of experience she said now let's go catch ourselves a spider, tiger was now running at full speed to the parking garage much to her surprise cat was keeping pace with her stride for stride. Tiger sailed through the air landing like a feather on top of a car with cat alongside her pretty fast for an older girl tiger laughed careful kitten you might be surprised at what an _**older woman**_ can do cat replied with a stern expression when out of the darkness came that all too familiar "whip, whip" pining the two on the roof. It's possible he heard us sighed cat pulling on the webbing that covered her feet tiger began sniffing the air prompting cat to look at her weirdly something wrong kitten? She asked a mischievous grin formed under tigers mask. As she turned back to cat can I see that grapnel gun of yours? She chimed cat tossed her the grapnel gun still pondering what tiger was planning as she flipped the gun up releasing the high velocity cable into the dark hey what the? Came a fear filled voice tiger pulled with everything she had when a bound spiderman came flying through air smacking off the tarmac caught you tiger purred.

Chapter 4: genetic misfits

Spiderman sat bound by cats tension cable as tiger and cat cut themselves free of his webbing. Well tiger what do we do with him asked cat menacingly tiger shifted her head I don't know about you cat but I know what I want to do she pulled spiderman in closer to her. Spidey felt his temperature spike from fear tiger is going to kill me thought but tiger did something very different she lifted their masks so that she could do the next part as Ava. Peter panicked as tiger pulled his mask off what are you doing he yelled in a whisper trying to hide his face from cat Ava knelt down to his height its ok peter she knows Ava whispered and she helped me understand something Ava leaned in on peter slowly kissing him.

Their worlds melted together like fire melting ice Ava's lips tingled as she nibbled on peters bottom lip peter closed his eyes and felt the weight of his past burdens just lift from his soul. Ava he said softly that was … incredible Ava smiled her big brown eyes had a warm feel as she looked at him, took you long enough kitten cat laughed take care kiddies she said disappearing into the shadows peter turned to Ava who would have thought having a black cat cross our path would be good luck he mumbled standing up can we home now peter Ava asked trying to mimic cats flirtatious method.

After dropping Ava off and returning home peter dove into the research papers Felicia had given him starting with the original.

Peter was mesmerized the science was sound everything just fell into place that is until the final page where the ratio was torn out doc Harding was either a great genius or a mad scientist for thinking up something like this peter thought setting the book back down and grabbing the super soldier 2 file he quickly skimmed the pages when his eyes settled on a label "the super spiders" he quickly lost himself in details of how the spider that created him was created.

"Subject 210 seems to be adjusting to formula with no signs of psychological trauma" his dad was doing human tests on a formula he wasn't even sure worked? "Subject 210 A.K.A tarantula showing signs of split personality, hostile attitude toward Dr. Parker, obsession and dependence on spider serum threat level red",

"June 1st 1995 subject neutralised after causing death of Dr. Parker and his wife, shield funding retracted, Kurt Connors employment terminated". The book fell to floor spreading the pages throughout the room peter was now shaking, his heart had an irregular beat and his eyes burned, shield funded the spider project they knew his father was being threatened by some lunatic and they still didn't send a security detail in to help.

Over the years peter had built a damn to hold up against his repressed emotions over the years and at the core was his parents death tonight his damn broke, all his anger and hate flooded his mind and poisoned his heart, he needed to lash out to hit something, fate seemed to support him tonight because fury was calling him, peter answered his watch what's up nick peter sounded almost robotically when he asked that. Kid scorpion is tearing apart the first bank of new York the teams been deployed get going fury commanded a shadow smile crept across peters face I'm on it he said coldly ending the call scorpion he thought perfect guy to beat down tonight.

Chapter 5: a broken soul

Spidey launched himself across the sky his anger fuelling his powers seemed to make him faster he reached the bank within minutes as scorpion trashed the bank inside where is iron-fist he demanded throwing a table at a wall.

Hey! Kun low chicken spiderman shouted swinging through the doors sorry iron-fist can't play today but I'll be more than happy to kick your tail back to prison scorpion snorted you an outside infidel defeat a Kung lung warrior! Spiderman webbed scorpion and threw him outside to the street dude do you ever shut up spiderman growled scorpion threw his tail hook towards spiderman who caught with ease,

Wow he thought I'm really on my game tonight this new power is awesome. He yanked on the rope pulling scorpion towards him not possible scorpion shouted spiderman landed a devastating kick to scorpions head launching him into a barrel roll down the street you dare to insult a kung lung warrior! Scorpion screamed spiderman moved so fast scorpion didn't even see him only felt his strike this power was inconceivable when they last met spiderman could not touch him.

Now, now he was on the verge of breaking him and that scared scorpion he tried to stand but was thrown high across the streets again landing in a crater like pit in the tarmac, Spiderman! The team had arrived but spiderman paid them no attention as he advanced on scorpion lifting up a midsized car over his head catch this! He shouted throwing the car,

Scorpion desperately threw his hook over his head to the street lamp. The team watched as their leader engaged this villain this wasn't like him no jokes, no holding back, this wasn't spiderman, and this wasn't their friend iron-first leapt down to the street spiderman! He called out spiderman turned to face him stay out of this! Spiderman commanded his voice was far darker than it normally was, spidey what's going on? Asked powerman spiderman was again paying no attention to them as he reengaged scorpion.

His strikes devastated scorpions armour they were fast, powerful most of all frightening scorpion fell to the ground unable to move, spiderman turned back to his team I'm done here he said marching past them spidey? White tiger whimpered anybody know what's on? Asked a confused nova spiderman is in a great pain said iron-fist gently an emotional turmoil dwells with in him.

I'll go talk to him white tiger volunteered chasing after spiderman leaving the team bewildered tiger raced across roof tops to catch up to spiderman we wasn't even web swinging and he was putting distance between himself and her, spidey! She hollered that caused him to stop spidey what's going on with you? She asked closing the gap between them spiderman didn't respond the closer tiger got the more anger she could sense radiating from him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder peter are you still in there? Still he remained silent tiger moved her hand down to his peter please let me in she begged they killed my parents Ava he whispered Ava looked at him she didn't say a word though, peter never spoke of his parents before tonight. They funded my Dads experiments, they knew somebody was trying to harm my parents... peters voice cracked as he continued tiger could see the damp spots form around the eyes of his mask she knew he was crying…

and they did nothing to stop him they let him kill them his voice was now trembling Ava tried to hug him but peter was unresponsive I hate them he muttered Ava backed off who? She asked peter you're scaring me Ava was beginning to be afraid of him when peter embraced her in his Arms thank you Ava for everything he whispered

Ava was shocked again "everything"? she racked her brain trying to think of what peter could have meant after all it was peter who always saved them from villains and themselves, the inspiration to always fight for what you believed in hell when goblin mutated the team into goblins it was peter who risked everything to save them after everything they said and did to him. He still managed to rescue them and take down goblin peter what are you talking about? She asked he was silent again Ava felt a pinch at the base of her neck her eye lids got heavy and she lost her strength thank you for showing me I had a chance at happiness as both peter parker and spiderman

With those last words Ava blacked out. Ava are you ok came a gentle voice Ava awoke to see her friends standing over her and agent Coulson knelt down beside her where's peter? She groaned sitting up Coulson looked at the guys then back to Ava we don't know Ava Coulson said we thought he was here he held up peters communicator it was flashing urgent response guys peters not himself she said we know nova replied he put scorpion in full body traction nova shuddered parkers gone dark side on us, you felt it didn't you? Asked iron-fist Ava looked at him he felt so angry I was 20 feet away from him and I felt it just so much anger he was drowning in it.

Coulson stared at Ava her words cycling through his mind did he say what he was mad about? Coulson asked intrigued not exactly she replied it was like mixed responses he said "they killed his parents", "they funded his dad's experiments, and they knew his parents were in danger and that they did nothing" Ava gulped in the Warm night air then he said he hated them

Coulson now looked worried as he pulled his phone out sir we have a problem. I've got my own problems! Came fury's over bearing voice spiderman just tore the archives apart! He said sternly then our problems may be connected said Coulson according to white tiger Spiderman may possibly know more about his parents there was a pause between fury and Coulson sir we might have to put spiderman under restrictive supervision Coulson suggested what does that mean? Asked powerman suspiciously

Coulson ended his call and turned to the team find spiderman he said sorely. Before he does something we can't protect him from, where do we start looking? Asked iron-fist just start whispered Coulson his life might be at risk, so we split up tiger commanded nova take the north end, powerman go west, iron-fist you take the east and I will take the south side can shield cover the streets and subways? She asked that's a lot space to cover tiger nova pointed out I might know someone who can help she said.

The team went off in their separate directions of the city as tiger made a phone call hey kitten how is the premarital honeymoon? Felicia was quick to the jokes but tiger was in no mood tonight I need your help she begged spiderman is missing and he's not himself felicia was silent for a moment, I might know where to start looking how soon can you be at queens borough bridge? She asked tiger scanned the city 15 minutes she replied good get there now Felicia commanded.

Tiger wasn't long meeting up with black cat at queens Borough Bridge cat looked a little more relaxed than the situation called for thanks for coming out tonight cat tiger said gratefully cat simply nodded thanks for calling me this way she pointed towards an old vacant lot beyond that lot was May parkers backyard.

Tiger turned to cat what makes you think he would go home? Well where would you go when you needed to feel like yourself again? An answer so simple yet completely over looked tiger face palmed herself as they landed with feline finesse on the roof. Peter's room looked like storm zone paper scattered across the floor, his blankets thrown over the edge of his bed, and clothes thrown everywhere he never was the most organized person cat sighed sifting through the scattered pages while tiger sorted through the mess on his desk it didn't take long to find the source of peters discouragement tiger look at this cat called over to her tigers eyes widened "the super spiders" tiger quickly skimmed the pages shield funded a recreation of the super soldier serum?

She asked well a more evolved form of it cat replied the original was lost and the only duplicate of the formula was used on a teenage girl who became the greatest cat burglar ever. Tigers head whipped around you're a super solider thief? Super thief cat corrected but yes spider, captain America and myself were created from the same based formula she finished but back to business if spider thinks shields to blame.. He might be inclined to lash out tiger finished.

Before they could say another word spiderman flew through the window what are you two doing here? He asked confoundedly tiger spoke up first we're worried about you spidey you're not yourself. Peter pulled his mask off I appreciate your concern girls he sighed but I'll be fine he dropped on his bed a file in his hand Ava and Felicia took off their masks peter I saw the pages from the books Felicia gave you this morning I can't imagine how you're feeling but please don't do something you can't come back from she pleaded peter heard the sincerity in her voice what do you want me to do Ava? Smile, hug it out and say everything's going to be ok because it's not, the man who killed my parents is a shield asset, how do you expect me to deal with that "hey parker tough break about your folks by the way the guy who killed them still works for shield but we're never telling you this" he growled in a sarcastic mock version of fury's voice Ava and Felicia stood speechless as peter vented his anger.

Ava and Felicia sat on either side of peter wrapping their arms around him is there any other way I can bring the guy I fell in love with back? Ava asked Felicia's head popped over peters with a look of astonishment. Peter simply smiled, I am still me Ava he chuckled just questioning who I can trust anymore hope we're not on the list said cat playfully, no I know I can always trust you two and the team peter laughed well then let's go find some answers said Ava pulling on peters hand.

Chapter 6: finding Answers

They sat in silence waiting for the team to arrive at peters place Felicia and Ava had changed back into their civilian clothes just in case aunt may came home and found her nephew home alone with two feline heroines. Wont she be more concerned about you being home alone with two girls said Felicia smiling you would think but once aunt may realized it's you two she'll know nothing happened I don't know I've been pretty hand's on with you in front her before Felicia giggled

Yeah well now it's my turn Ava laughed exiting peters steam filled bathroom. With Her hair soaking wet and glowing skin she looked positively stunning peter you're starring again she said blushing admiring a great beauty he replied with a smile. Flattery will get you somewhere Ava replied giving peter a quick kiss unaware of the watching eyes from peters window when a childish laugh came from outside Cat can you please bring our guests in? Ava growled

Felicia stuck her grapnel gun out the window within seconds 3 screams could be heard followed by three shadows suspended from the tree, nice of you to join us guys Ava snarled what's going on? Nova panicked were going to help peter find some answers on a shield agent. Although he wasn't saying it peter rather liked the in control, boss Ava a lot and the more she ordered the team around the better she looked, so who's the guy were looking for? Asked powerman

Everyone turned to peter you're going to after Coulson and Connors peter said they were the shield operation handlers and what are you going to do? Nova asked there is an agent somewhere in jersey I need to see peter replied coldly I thought we agreed no more solo acts snapped Ava we did but if I go anywhere near the tri-carrier I'll be arrested he stated then let us go in ways we are strongest our team is now vast enough for two teams of three iron-fist suggested that is a better plan the team agreed

I'm getting over ruled on this one aren't I? Peter complained big time nova laughed with a cocky grin fine peter sighed Coulson might look like a wimp in a suit but the guys got some serious skill, Doc Connors will probably tell you what you want powerman, iron-fist and just because he'll be a good distraction nova you guys head to the tri-carrier. I'll take the hello kitty twins to jersey with me peter finished "hello kitty twins" snarled Ava and felicia in unison peter turned um I'll use my get out of a beating free card now he joked Ava turned to Felicia he only gets one right? She said very sarcastically I believe so agreed Felicia.

Alright let's move peter commanded as three heroes in costume took off again peter how do you know this agent you're looking for is in jersey? Asked Felicia peter held up the file he brought back from the tri-carrier, his name is special agent Oscar Wessington A.K.A tarantula, enhanced reflexes, strength, speed, and his operational weapon consists of twin gauntlet and boot spikes laced with poison any more questions class? Peter joked

What happens when we find him? You planning on arresting him? Felicia demanded even Ava was curious peter wasn't himself when he fought scorpion who would he be against this guy, the person he believed killed his parents.

Are you two going to change? He asked answer the question peter! Ava snapped yes I'll arrest him! Peter growled. The girls entered peters washroom you believe him about that asked Felicia I want too Ava replied but I mean he broke scorpion's body tonight just because he was angry and scorpion was the convenient bad guy. Ava remember this is still peter I don't think he's ever broken a rule especially his rule Felicia said worriedly I know Ava said but you didn't see him tonight, I didn't recognize him he scared me

Felicia could hear the fear in Ava's voice this time we will be there with him to keep him in check she assured her. Anyone else get the feeling spidey didn't tell us everything? Asked Nova it is possible he did not tell us everything because he himself doesn't know iron-fist countered yeah it's not like web head would lie to us powerman interjected I suppose Nova agreed walking onto the tri-carrier lounge, so who do we start with Coulson or Connors? Asked powerman perhaps asking the man who was there and is indebted to our friend would be our best solution iron fist said would it kill you to speak plain English groaned Nova we start with doc Connors said powerman drearily I knew that nova chirped back.

Connors was never hard to find on the tri-carrier, he kept himself occupied with odds and ends experiments and research theories Doctor Connors might we have a moment of your time? Asked iron-fist Connors looked up from his work to see the three young heroes of course boys he replied happy that he had visitors,

What can I do for you? He asked powerman inhaled deeply what do you remember about Dr. Parker and project tarantula? Connors face froze, he became paralyzed why the sudden interest? Connors spluttered he felt his pulse race and the sweat flood from his face, spiderman asked us to look into it Nova replied watching Connors fumble with a pen in his hand.

Connors let out a heavy sigh boy's please understand that experiment was intended with the best of intentions Dr. Parker, myself and Dr. Harding all believed were recreating another peace keeper like Steve Rodgers but without the ratio we couldn't bind the formula to a host, then Richard created the spiders we had hope,

The spiders could bond with the chemical but at the same time transfer their abilities to their host. Then Oscar volunteered for our human trials the first few douses they enhanced his abilities he became our first successful candidate. Then one day he just snapped he became violent towards Dr. Parker he became depended on the serum injections Connors paused for a moment one day he escaped we all made emergency plans just in case that happened we were supposed to go underground but Richard and his wife ran to Russia tarantula intercepted the plane he murdered Richard and Mary causing the plane crash.

Why wasn't he executed when the project was terminated? Nova barked Connors shook his head the council wouldn't allow it, a second super soldier under American control they wanted more but after parkers death Harding destroyed the copies of the experiment he said " only someone who he could trust would ever be offered the chance to recreate the serum" course after that Harding never trusted anyone.

The guys all exchanged worried glances so this guy is alive panicked Nova Connors nodded his head he lives in jersey now, spiderman is going after him! Iron-fist screamed damn it I knew he left something out Nova growled as they made their way to the bridge.

Chapter 7: confrontation

Spiderman had lead white tiger and black cat to a rundown battle ridden neighbourhood an unsettling feeling sinking in his stomach his future intentions may not have been the most honorable ones but who could blame him? Spidey how much further?

Tiger called up spiderman dropped on to a building we're here he said cat and tiger quickly joined him what's the plan spider? Asked cat anxiously "whip, whip" spiderman pinned his friends to the roof top spidey what are you doing! Tiger panicked tiger I don't think I'm coming back and I don't want you to see me at my worst Spiderman's voice almost lifeless like he had given up before the fight he turned to leave when he stopped mid turn and whipped back to tiger lifting their masks he gave Ava one last kiss goodbye.

Then jumped from the roof leaving tiger stunned and cat worried please tell me this just another one of his un funny jokes cat pleaded tiger was un responsive kitten? Cat poked her trying to get some kind of reaction tiger snap out of it! She yelled he's serious she thought he's not coming back TIGER! Cat screamed tiger shook her head coming to her senses I don't care how far gone he thinks he is we're bringing him back she said with conviction.

Spiderman crept through an open skylight dropping to the floor tarantula! He shouted through the house, who the hell are you! Growled the man from the shadows my name is spiderman I'm here to avenge Richard and marry parker! Tarantula stepped into the lit room his black and red suit gave him a villainous appearance especially with the 6 inch boot spikes on his toes Parker he hissed why would you avenge a Russian spy

Peter could feel his anger poison him again. Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again he growled softly trying to suppress his rage your parents you're parkers kid tarantula clenched his fists and dual spring loaded blades shot out of his gauntlets, another Russian spy for me to exterminate he hissed not if I break you first spiderman snapped back. Tarantula struck first attempting to slash spiderman

mathematically spiderman knew they would be equal in strength and speed but he was counting on his spider sense, wall crawling abilities and web shooters to give him an advantage the two fought their way through the empty halls causing a lot collateral damage tarantula was shield trained so he fought with precision and text book counter measures just like taskmaster did. Spiderman launched tarantula across the hall with such force the foundation actually moved under their feet

I'll admit boy you have some power in you laughed tarantula rising to his feet but you have no skill, no style and without those you're fighting becomes predictable he finished predictable huh? This from the guy who's fighting is page by page of the shield hand book spiderman taunted tarantula smiled so you've encountered more operatives like me? I've beaten guys bigger, faster, stronger and smarter than you! Spiderman growled I would be more impressed if you weren't trained by those under handed dirty Russians tarantula snapped back neither I nor my parents were Russian spies, if you dare try and say they were I swear I'll end you here and now!

Tarantula went on the attack again pushing spiderman back he was evasive for being such a scrawny fighter it was becoming very irritating that this kid was just as fast and just as strong as himself he was told his only equal was Capitan America but a kid? Finally his curiosity got the best of him what the hell are you? He asked trying to force his anger in control. I am spiderman the number 1 spider genetic misfit spiderman replied boldly,

so shield sent you to replace me tarantula scoffed I don't think so I could care less about shields use for you I'm here for revenge clear and simple spiderman growled and you fancy yourself a hero tarantula mocked slashing at spiderman who quickly flipped over the blade disappearing from the line of sight where are you kid? He yelled a finger poked him in the head he tilted his head upward to see spiderman crouched on the roof not possible tarantula gasped before Spiderman's fist smashed his face sending him soaring across the room.

I'm spiderman for a reason he snapped dropping to the floor tarantula triggered two more blades from his gauntlets you'll be dead for another reason he growled his strikes got faster but he still couldn't land a punch spiderman was just too quick. The battle escaladed causing excessive damage to the building weakening the structure finally tarantula landed a powerful kick sending spiderman crashing through the wall and into the street.

Chapter 8: shadows of the past

Spiderman stumbled to his feet as he watched the building collapse you're not getting away that easily he said through clenched teeth casting a web into the rubble and pulling out his enemy. Tarantula wasn't moving when spiderman picked him up his body was limp, no visible signs of attentiveness that is until spiderman felt a sharp piercing pain in his side then a cold chill feel that boy he laughed that's my spider trait, poison crap spiderman mumbled least I'll be taking you with me as he mangled tarantulas arms breaking them in 3 different places he screamed in such agony that tiger and cat heard it from 4 blocks away

spiderman then wrapped his arms around the base of his head finding the weak point in his neck kid you don't have to do this if you're a hero you can't tarantula panicked he felt Spiderman's grip tighten kid please he begged. Spiderman! Came an over powering commanding voice. Nick fury and his team were surrounding him stop now! Fury commanded nick gasped tarantula this kid is one of yours? Nick nodded get him off me he gasped again fighting for breath from Spiderman's grip spiderman release him nick commanded again still spiderman ignored him kid don't force my hand in this stop now

Nick pulled his pistol from its holster or I'll stop you! Spidey please! Screamed a scared feminine voice spiderman loosened his grip t…tiger he whispered sounding confused. That was the opening tarantula needed he slipped out spiderman's grip dropping to his knees the lack of blood flow to his brain shut down his legs as Coulson grabbed him pulling him back away from spiderman powerman restrained spiderman as fury spoke again what is going on here? Fury growled your boy here barged in to my house and attacked me over those Russian spies the parkers' tarantula said arrogantly

You're dead spiderman hissed struggling from powerman's restraint, it was a shield sanction operation kid! Tell him fury! Spiderman's gaze shot to fury he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nick! He growled fury sighed and hung his head it was a mistake kid your parents weren't supposed to be on that plane everyone turned to nick with a terrified expression shadowing their eyes none more surprised than spiderman you ordered my parents murder?

He hissed kid it was a misunderstanding fury defended powerman let me go he hissed trying to squirm free spidey come on man this isn't you powerman whispered trying to bring his friend out. Spiderman stopped moving he was deadly quite now this is exactly who we are he hissed softly and coldly did he just say we? Asked cat then a black ooze seeped its way out of his suit encasing his body no! Cried tiger as a black web pushed powerman against the wall spiderman twisted and jerked as the ooze poured over him covering his face

What's happening? Shrieked cat venom said Nova but spiderman did not turn in to venom his suit formed to his body and began to change colour red tiger stripes shot across the black a white spider formed on his chest. Spidey tiger called out reaching a hand to him a cold raspy voice came from spiderman, no not spiderman, not venom or carnage we are the elder symbiote we are chaos hissed the symbiote and in the blink of an eye black and red webs shot out pinning everyone to the walls somebody have a plan? Yelled Coulson struggling in the black web.

We have to bring peter back to his senses groaned iron-fist as he disappeared in the webbing enough! Came a thunderous voice across the wind time slowed down around the heroes soon after time stopped all together what is this? Gasped Nova this is the help you asked for said an old man doctor strange called iron-fist hello Danny said Dr. Strange you're wasting time doctor came that same thunderous voice followed by a loud crack an older woman was now standing in front of the frozen chaos, it is a pity that such a sweet boy was cursed with such a dark life she said softly and yet he still pushed through to become a hero. You don't have long, Dr. Strange will take you to save spiderman she said with a snap of her fingers the team dropped to the ground and she was gone who was that? Asked tiger a friend strange replied how are we supposed to save spider? Cat piped up were going to cleanse his soul and see if we can repair him strange replied 1, 2, and 3 in a blinding flash of light they found themselves in a strange world.

The sky was torn by monstrous storms a red and blue haze sat on the horizon where are we? Asked nova looking around worriedly, these are Spiderman's memories said strange moving forward from the happiest moments of his life to the darkest here's our first door, the team walked through into central park during winter out on the ice was a small boy trying to skate with a woman holding a camera and the boys' father slowly skating behind him that's peter and his parents cat whispered to tiger he was a cute kid tiger whispered back they watched the boy fall on the ice and struggle to stand up but fail the boy was getting upset until his father picked him up

" its ok peter everybody falls once in a while and has trouble standing back up that's why we ask for help when we need it" the boy hugged his father as the team continued to the next door. They found themselves in May parkers den shouldn't there be more memories of his parents? Asked Nova but he was cut off when peters dad entered

"hey buddy listen your mom and I have to go away for a while, aunt may and uncle Ben are going to look after you until we get back, we won't be gone long, listen to your uncle ben alright" peters Dad walked back to Ben as his mother gave him a long watery hug "be good petey" she cried that's got to be hard on a kid said powerman watching the young version of his friend pout on the couch as his parents left him.

The world shifted again only to peters bedroom, peter was crying into his pillow cats eyes began water is this the same memory? Asked iron-fist no sniffled cat this is about a month later how do you know questioned nova cats tears began to flow because I was here she sniffled almost on cue a soft knock came from the door, petey are you in there? Its Felicia can I come in? Peter continued to bawl as if he didn't hear her, the door opened and in came a young less model like Felicia she crawled onto peters bed sitting next to the small boy who sat up beside her, her face stricken with grief

"Petey I'm so sorry she whispered" what is this? Asked tiger cat leaned in close this is the day he found out his parents weren't coming home for him "why did they leave me?" sobbed the young peter the young Felicia wrapped her arms around him "I'm sure they had a good reason sweetie" she said softly peter buried his face in her shoulder "dad promised they would come back for me" tiger felt her eyes burn watching such a depressing sight. "I have nobody now" peter sobbed "what about your aunt and uncle?" the young Felicia was now rocking with the boy " they don't want me I overheard aunt may talking to miss Watson saying they were making the best of a bad situation"

peter still never moved from his spot "I don't believe your aunt would say that petey they tell me all the time how much they love you" cat was half smiling as her tears pooled around her lips "and you always have me you know I'll never leave you" peter poked his head up his big blue eyes shining from the water "promise" he sobbed Felicia kissed peters head "promise" she replied

tiger turned to cat that was really nice of you cat she whispered it would have been cat sniffled if my father didn't make me a liar two days later he put me and mom on a plane to Paris never even got to say goodbye. Dr. Strange opened the next door as the young peter disappeared into the shadows behind them. They Walked across the lush green grass of central park as three young kids tried to paddle a boat across the pond the one was peter in the middle the red head was soon identified as Marry Jane leaving the other boy as harry fun party said Nova are you kids coming? Called strange spiderman is still in danger

strange twisted the door knob and the sunny sky tore open stars and sun shine all flew past in a blur a when gunshot caught the team off guard, the rain poured down on the clustered streets of downtown all seemed normal until there was a scream they whipped around to see a woman standing over a boy and an old man right away it was clear what memory this was.

Peter held his uncle trying stop the blood from spilling out of the wound but despite his efforts he couldn't stop the bleeding "peter I'm sorry son" whispered ben as his green eyes turned a dull cloudy grey "Uncle Ben... Please no" they watched as peters uncle died in his arms he never mentioned that part said powerman dispirited that's a horrible memory said nova with a cracking voice why is no one helping? Asked tiger she was trying to force back her tears cat put her hand on tiger's shoulder people in this city don't care about others I know it's a terrible thing to say but its true doc the exit is where asked iron-fist turning away from the scene.

At the end of the memory whispered Dr. strange peter stopped crying at his uncle's side as the police arrived his face was now cold as marble stone his eyes turned dark…. Spiderman had a man cowering in a corner holding his arm the fear in his eyes would make a cold blooded killer show mercy " you broke my freaking arm!" he screamed at the approaching shadow "what are you? Freak!" spiderman grabbed the man holding him high off the ground "you murdered a great man today!" Spidermans voice was like it was when chaos took over so cold and lifeless "I should finish you right here" spiderman threw him through the window the glass shattered in to hundreds of reflective shards the man's fear filled screams filled the night as the police below yelled in panic.

Spiderman just stood there as he watched the man fall to his death peter save him! Tiger blurted out tiger this is a memory screaming won't alter it said the doctor softly, the man was inches from the ground when out of the dark came a white web suspending him just above a police car. Tiger let out a sigh of relief "but he wouldn't approve" spiderman's voice was his again "with great power, comes great responsibility, ok uncle Ben I get it now" the empty building lit up a peaceful soothing yellow light how much longer is this ride down memory lane? Groaned Nova who knows strange replied,

The light faded away to the messy over packed bedroom of peter parker. Peter was sitting at his desk when marry Jane and a more recent Felicia entered peter did not acknowledge them at first "petey are you ok" asked M.J peter turned around in his chair "I'm better now thank you M.J" he replied his eyes fell on Felicia a smile shot across his face "Felicia you're back" he cheered running over to her hugging his friend " I heard about uncle Ben petey I wanted to come home and make sure you were ok" Felicia was sincere in her condolences as she hugged peter back " I'm better now" he replied "well I know a great cure for hurt feelings said M.J who wants ice cream.

Oh come on! Nova shouted no more memories please! This memory was only from a few hours ago and it made tiger blush under her mask it was her kissing peter before they set out to find tarantula cute couple said cat loud enough for everyone to hear we can skip this one its private tiger protested and she got her wish as the memory burst into flames

The team stood at what looked like a broken dame overlooking a black sea. What is this? Asked iron-fist looking over the black sea. That used to be peters "dame" the place where he suppressed his anger and pain over the years, when he learned the truth of his parents the dame broke poisoning him feeding what remained of the symbiote within him.

How do we save him? Asked tiger first we need to find him and show him that he doesn't need to deal with his pain alone strange said tiger wandered off to the edge of the black ooze rubbing her arms cat took notice cold kitten? She asked with a smile tiger knew she was trying to lift her spirits nervous energy tiger replied cat put a hand on her shoulder don't worry he's here, he's fighting trust me we'll find him. Cat must have a sixth sense because it wasn't 2 minutes before nova's screams filled the air GUYS I FOUND HIM! Without hesitation the rest bolted down the length of the black sea to nova's location.

Tiger's spirits lifted nova wasn't lying there in the middle of the black sea on tiny patch of land was peter out cold, peter! Powerman yelled peter didn't budge but the ooze did, it bubbled and churned and swirled as 4 figures rose from the depths, the ooze fell from their bodies, oh god no whimpered tiger the figures from the ooze turned out to be their mutated goblin selves goblin tiger advanced first what's wrong tiger goblin got your tongue she taunted you're not real tiger growled back

Goblin tiger merely laughed we're as real as anything else in here.

Tiger and cat flexed their claws bring it! They challenged goblin tiger laughed again spiderman isn't here to save this time powerman, iron-fist, nova take care of your weaker selves goblin tiger commanded.

The others engaged their goblin selves in a brutal battle as tiger and cat took on goblin tiger cat went low and tiger went high but goblin tiger was faster and landed a round house kick on cat that sent her flying into white tiger. Face it kiddies without web head you're nothing he had to bail all of you out every time you took a mission like when big bad kraven came to town poor little tiger couldn't fight him alone she needed the bugs help goblin tiger snickered, or the oh so mighty king of the iron fist who couldn't run in a race so he asked the web head to fight his battle taunted the goblin iron fist, how about captain bucket head laughed goblin nova couldn't save his own home or team without his leader, or the big teddy bear called powerman couldn't help mommy and daddy without little weak peter goblin powerman laughed

Shut up! The team demanded you couldn't even stop goblin from doing this to you spiderman had to rescue all of you and then save the city you're all pathetic goblin tigers words were cutting deep. Everything they had said was in fact true peter was always there for them but they were never there for him their moment of doubt gave the goblin team the opening they needed to land a devastating hit on the team

Cat sat up first what was all that about? She asked looking at the team who looked more down and depressed then peter did after Ava snapped at him yesterday guys? She prodded they're right, sighed powerman peters always been there to save our tails then return the favour cat said sternly beat these ugly Halloween rejects and save him! Right said nova standing up webs has always been there for us for once we'll be there for him. The goblin team laughed even if you beat us chaos won't let you take parker, alive that is they snickered SHUT UP! Nova screamed blasting the goblin team with every ounce of strength he had.

Sweet Christmas chuckled powerman looking at the damage nova caused admits the smoking crater there was no trace of the goblin team nova hit the grounded completely drained his eyes half lidded wake me up when this day ends he yawned falling into the dirt. Great how do we reach peter now? Moaned cat desperately looking for a way to reach peter where is peter asked iron-fist but his answer came when strange floated down to them with peter across his shoulders.

How is he? Doc panicked a worried white tiger rushing to peters side his soul has been contaminated to some extent but there may be a chance to save him strange replied how demanded tiger his anger will consume him unless we can remind him that he is a needed hero how do we do that? Asked powerman iron-fist knelt down beside what was essentially peter, peter you need to wake up you're team needs a leader and the world needs spiderman does he really think that will work? Whispered cat Danny? Came a hushed whisper from peter holy crap he responded powerman said excitedly Pete you can't leave us, if chaos wins everything you did to help the city will be undone so come on buddy wake up, Peter mumbled something that sounded like "the city rejected my help" cat your closest to him please say something pleaded tiger cat knelt down petey I made you a promise to never leave you but that promise has to go both ways you can't leave me either so please take back your life I want my friend back she sniffled kissing his cheek "promise" groaned peter

He's coming around tiger think you could reel him back? Asked strange tiger slipped off her mask I might but not as tiger she said weakly peter please come back to me the city needs you, the team needs you, your aunt and I both need you ava leaned in closer so no one else would hear her peter I love you and if you love me back you will wake up and take back your body from chaos.

Peter was, motionless as Ava stood back up Dr. what happens if we can't bring him back asked iron-fist chaos will take control and Madame web will remove him from this dimension strange replied sorely crazy old bat came a grungy voice peter! Ava shrieked with joy dropping down to his height you're back peter sat up of course I'm back you didn't leave me much choice to not to he said with his boyish smile. But what are you guys doing in my head? He asked strange looked at his watch and that is time he said snapping his fingers. The team awoke in the streets of jersey time was slowly advancing forward again.

Chapter 9: remembering spiderman

Time resumed its normal course as the team went to aid the others, chaos began to violently thrash around tearing at his suit screaming an ear piercing shriek. You can't do this you need us! Hissed the cold voiced symbiote, this is my body and I say you need to get out! Peter was taking back control or so it appeared the symbiote retracted from his face revealing a terrified peter parker as quickly as it retracted the symbiote re consumed him. Guys we have to help him commanded tiger chaos thrashed around again squirming get away we want to be alone! It hissed webbing everyone in sight leave us alone! With that chaos swung away with peter fighting it every step clawing and tearing at the suit finally chaos ducked into a chapel we can make you better more powerful, so no one can ever take those we care about from us again! Chaos slammed against the wall I don't need to fight with my anger and hate to become stronger I have my friends for that! Peter shouted slamming into the bell the loud concussive ringing made the symbiote scream such a noise any civilians on the street would think somebody was being murdered, the bell? Thought peter the sonic sound waves that's it! He slammed into the bell a second time the symbiote screamed again but this time it retracted from his body leaving a wide enough gap for peter to pull off a large portion of his suit.

Get the hell off me! He shouted throwing the black ooze onto the floor hitting the bell a third time stunned the symbiote long enough for him to web it. Peter fell back against the wall the cold bricks chilling his spine and kidneys he looked down at his abdomen a small puncture wound had begun to discolor around the edges of the wound damn it peter mumbled I forgot about the poison and with that peter drifted off into the darkness….

The annoying sound of a steady beep-beep woke peter from his slumber the blurry outline of doc Connors holding a clip board welcome back to the land of the living peter doc greeted peter tried to sit up but was forced back down by doc Connors robotic arm easy kid you won't be at full strength yet after being dead for 10 minutes I was dead! Peter nearly fell to floor from shock but Connors was quick to catch him.

Yes you were dead Connors said calmly but you're back now and as far as we can tell there's no brain damage but it's advised you stay here tonight so we can monitor you. Peter laid back down he scanned the med bay but only he and Connors were present much to his disappointment where's my team? He asked director fury sent them on patrol they were crowding the med bay especially white tiger Connors let out a playful chuckle

She nearly tore my door to shreds trying to get in here to see if you were going to make it, terrifying young lady he shuddered lesson learned I will never get between her and something she wants ever again. Peter smiled tiger nearly tore through a shield door to check on him, hey doc!? He called how did I get here? He asked Connors turned around a puzzled look on his face you called in your location remember? Peter shook his head hmm may be you have memory loss from lack of oxygen Connors replied keeping you over night is definitely our best option get some rest kid Connors finished throwing a remote across the room to him.

Peter merely flipped through channels on the TV for the better part of the night 2500 channels on 3 different frequencies and still nothing on he sighed switching to a satellite radio station and laying back into his bed, peter never liked hospitals all the weird and unsettling, nerve racking noises made his hair stand up, there was no way he was getting to sleep tonight….

Ava had returned from her patrol later then she had hoped it seemed that when spiderman was out of commission crime took a night off, she was bored the guys were all asleep and cat was out with M.J and Gwen she had been invited out but her duties as white tiger came first, as Ava changed she took notice of a flickering light in her mirror, she threw on her pajamas and went to investigate the light was coming from the med bay. Ava poked her face into the porthole window, peter was tossing around in his bed Ava felt her cheeks go sore from her extensive smile

Connors had said peter was dead when he first came in yet here he was, she forced the door open and sprinted across the floor her tiger abilities allowed her to move quickly without making a noise and leapt into peters bed.

Despite how softly Ava landed on the bed the moving momentum knocked the bed on its side whoa! Peter shouted as the bed went over crashing on the floor they landed in the most peculiar position peter was flat on his back with one leg hanging over the side of the bed and Ava in between his legs with her head on his chest.

Peter was breathing hard from the surprise of Avas midnight attack nice of you to drop by Ava he said in between breaths with his usual boyish smile she launched herself up to peters height wrapping her arms around him peppering his face with quick kisses peter felt his face tingle with each kiss, ok Ava he laughed trying to sit up but Ava kept over powering him doc.. Said you were… dead she spoke between kisses, Ava I was gone he replied

Ava stopped kissing him she looked pretty confused for about 10 minutes he finished although I have no idea how that works. Ava rested her head on peters chest her arms tightened like a constricting snake I can't tell you how scared I was when they you brought in she whimpered burying her face deeper into his chest peter lifted her face as gently as he could Ava I never got to thank you for saving me he said Ava let out a small purr.

Peter after all the times you saved us I think we owed this one she replied with a light spirited giggle, peter smiled you guys saved me from a fate worse than death you saved me from becoming a villain.

Ava looked through peter into his soul and back into his memories, peter I saw all the pain you carry with you for someone to carry so much I want you to know if you need to let some of it out... I know you're here for me peter smiled by the way the Ava you said something to me when I was being lost in the symbiote and it pulled me back from the darkness Ava went to speak but peter held his finger to her lips Ava I love you too he whispered.


End file.
